


Bribes

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oops," L said innocently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eltea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eltea).



> Still more Valentine's Day meme giftfic, for the prompt "not as planned."

Deftly L backhanded his teacup. Almost sludgy with sugar, the brown liquid pooled on the desktop, getting dangerously close to the nearest keyboard.

"Oops," L said innocently.

"I guess we'll have to go get some paper towels, Ryuzaki," Light suggested, equally guileless.

"Very sorry for the trouble, Light-kun," L replied.

One minute and twenty seconds later, Light had L pressed up against the wall of the supply closet and was kissing eagerly at his throat. L chuckled softly, vibrations rippling to Light's lips, and tugged impatiently at the buttons of Light's shirt.

"Tell me, Light-kun," he murmured. "How long do you think it takes the average person to fetch a roll of paper towels?"

"At least three years," Light answered, sliding his hands beneath the hem of L's shirt to run them up the cool contours of the man's sides.

The door opened.

_NOT AS PLANNED!_

Light spun, presumably bearing a startling resemblance to a deer caught in a pair of overzealous headlights, and found…

…Matsuda?

"Oh, my," the other detective said demurely, eyes lighting up.

…_Lighting_ up?

L touched a thumb to his lip, considering. "Might Matsuda-san be convinced not to tell Yagami-san?"

Matsuda grinned, stepped into the closet, and shut the door. "Bribes work well," he announced.

Light smirked.

"_Well_, then."


End file.
